heal me
by brave new life
Summary: Videl breaks up with Gohan after he wouldn't tell her his secrets, but when Gohan is letting out his anger by being a rock star will videl find his true feelings and forgive him.


Heal me

Disclaimer: Ain't owe Dbz, just pretty much nothin

thinking

The death of my father, the lost of Piccolo at four all seem painful but insignificant compared to her. Her or Videl uh, how she haunts me. She ripped

out everything that was left. I was lost when I met her. I was cold, ruthless, powerful, and overall an invincible warrior then my mother had to I repeat Had to

for some reason sent me to high school. She broke me and now to release the pent-up anger that has accumulated in me, Bulma suggested that i shoul sing

to calm my nerves.

Erasa's Pov 

" I can't believe i found this club it like so cool, and it has such a cute star don't you think so?" questioned Erasa

" Yeah, he so dreamy." swoon Amy

"whatever," videl said no one will love me, i can't trust any guy, i mean look at Gohan. He this heartless asshole, and then he became this softy

and when iasked him about his secret he said

"flashback"

" Gohan just tell me about yourself please." Videl asked in her sweetest most powerful voice

" I can't." Gohan lanched back

" What you can't or you won't, If you care then you would tell me." Videl yelled back

" I can't" Gohan said monotonously

" It's over Gohan" Videl said as she walked away

End Flashback

" Oh, it starting." exclaimed Claire

This one called love just ain't enough by Patty Smyth ( in my story Gohan wrote it) ( and yes i will continue to steal song and put them under Gohan's name)

I don't wanna lose you,

I don't wanna use you

just to have sombody by my side

And I don't wanna hate you

I don't wanna take you

But I don't wanna be the one to cry

That don't really matter to anyone, anymore

But like a fool I keep losing my place

And I keep seeing you walk through that door

But there's a danger in loving somebody too much

And its sad when you know it's your heart you can't trust

There's a reason why people don't stay where they are

Baby sometimes love just ain't enough

Now I could never change you

I don't wanna blame you

Baby you don't have to take the fall

Yes I may have hurt you

But I did not desert you

Maybe I just want to have it all

It makes a sound like thunder

It makes me feel like rain

And like a fool who will never see the truth

I keep thinking something's gonna change

But there's a danger in loving somebody too much

And its sad when you know it's your heart you can't trust

There's a reason why people don't stay where they are

Baby sometimes love just ain't enough

And there's no way home

when it's late at night and you're all alone

Are there things that you wanted to say

Do you feel me beside you in your bed

there beside you where I used to lay

And there's a Danger in Loving somebody too much

And it's sad when you know it's your heart they can't touch

All my life the only think that has truly cause me pain is my heart. Thought Gohan

There's a reason why people don't stay who they are

Cause baby sometimes love just ain't enough

Baby sometimes love just ain't enough

"This next song is very dear to me." scream gohan over the raucous crowd

Right here waiting by Richard Marx or Gohan Son

Oceans apart

Day after day

And I slowly go insane

I hear your voice

On the line

But it doesn't stop the pain

I see you next to never

How can we stay forever

Wherever you go

Whatever you do

I will be right here waiting for you

Whatever it takes

Or how my heart breaks

I will be right here waiting for you

I took for granted

All the time

That I thought would last somehow

I hear the laughter and I taste the tears

But I can't get near you now

Oh can you see it baby

You've got me goin' crazy

Wherever you go

Whatever you do

I will be right here waiting for you

Whatever it takes

Or how my heart breaks

I will be right here waiting for you

I wonder how we came so survive

This romance, but in the end if I'm with you

I'll take the chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaance

Wherever you go

Whatever you do

I will be right here waiting for you

(I'll be, I'll be right right here, oh waiting on youuuuuuuuu)

Whatever it takes

Or how my heart breaks

I will be right here waiting for you

I'll be right here waiting for you

Oh, I love you

Oh whatever it takes

Whatever you do

Where ever you go

I'm never leavin' you (I Will Be Waiting)

I'll be right here waiting, for youuuuu oh oh, youuu

"Well, this is my last song." said Gohan glad that this would be over

Against all odds by Phil Collins

How can I just let you walk away, just let you leave without a trace

When I stand here taking every breath with you, ooh

You're the only one who really knew me at all

How can you just walk away from me,

when all I can do is watch you leave

Cos we've shared the laughter and the pain and even shared the tears

You're the only one who really knew me at all

So take a look at me now, oh there's just an empty space

And there's nothing left here to remind me,

just the memory of your face

Ooh take a look at me now, well there's just an empty space

And you coming back to me is against all odds and that's what I've got to face

I wish I could just make you turn around,

turn around and see me cry

There's so much I need to say to you,

so many reasons why

You're the only one who really knew me at all

So take a look at me now, well there's just an empty space

And there's nothing left here to remind me, just the memory of your face

Now take a look at me now, cos there's just an empty space

But to wait for you, is all I can do and that's what I've got to face

Take a good look at me now, cos I'll still be standing here

And you coming back to me is against all odds

It's the chance I've gotta take

Take a look at me now

As Gohan's last words were sung, the manager turn on the lights and there on the stage stood a 6'5" 18 yrs old male with short spike hair by a piano in a

black shirt that revealed his muscular arms, and chest , while still being modest only showing a little of the chest and not too much of the arms. He also

wore dark sunglasses to protect someone he knew from seeing him.

Gohan, That Gohan and the song was about me thought videl

End chapter 1

Good, Bad, Bad grammer, horrible plot or just plain suck review and tell me


End file.
